This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 103 23 999.5 filed May 27, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a center console module of a motor vehicle. Certain preferred embodiments relate to a fastening arrangement for a center console module of a motor vehicle, having a transversely extending assembly carrier, a pedal bracket rigidly fastened to the assembly carrier, and a front wall cover connected with the pedal bracket, the assembly carrier being fastened by way of first screwed connections to the two adjoining opposite A-columns, and the front wall cover being fastened by way of second screwed connections to the front wall.
In the case of a known center console module, the front wall cover is connected with the free end of the pedal bracket by means of fastening screws. When the center console module is assembled, the front wall cover, on the one side, is moved onto the front wall by means of an adhesive bead and is screwed to the front wall. On the other side, the two ends of the transversely extending assembly carrier are fastened by way of fastening elements (fastening screws and spacer elements), which are aligned in the transverse direction of the vehicle, to the adjacent A-columns. Tolerances in the longitudinal direction (X-direction) of the vehicle can be compensated without tension only to a limited extent by way of oblong holes in the side wall of the assembly carrier.
In the case of the initially-described arrangement, the alignment of the center console module takes place by way of the front wall; that is, the quality of the interior—the courses of the joints and the transitions in the vehicle occupant compartment—is defined by the manufacturing tolerances of the body shell and the tensions occurring in the center console. The course of the joints in the vehicle occupant compartment can therefore not be controlled. In the case of unfavorable tolerance situations, distortions may occur when the center console module is installed, and non-uniform courses of the joints in the vehicle occupant compartment between the control panel and the adjoining covering parts are difficult to subsequently correct.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a fastening arrangement for a center console module of a motor vehicle such that, while the assembly is simple with respect to the process and irrespective of the occurring body shell tolerances, a clean joint pattern is created between the control panel and the adjoining covering parts (particularly the A-column covering) in the vehicle occupant compartment. On the other hand, a good sealing is to be ensured in the area of the front wall, between the vehicle occupant compartment and the wet space situated in front of it.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved according to certain preferred embodiments by providing a fastening arrangement for a center console module of a motor vehicle, having a transversely extending assembly carrier, a pedal bracket rigidly fastened to the assembly carrier, and a front wall cover connected with the pedal bracket, the assembly carrier being fastened by way of first screwed connections to the two adjoining opposite A-columns, and the front wall cover being fastened by way of second screwed connections to the front wall, wherein one stop part respectively for fastening the assembly carrier in the X-direction is arranged on the two A-columns, and wherein an adjusting device is connected between the pedal bracket and the front wall cover, by means of which adjusting device body shell and manufacturing tolerances in the X-direction can be compensated. Additional characteristics advantageously further developing the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Important advantages achieved by means of the present invention are that, as a result of the alignment of the center console module with respect to the two A-columns and because of the inserted adjusting device for the front wall cover, which acts in the X-direction, a simple assembly for the center console module is created which is reliable with respect to the process. By way of stop parts on both A-columns, the assembly carrier with the control panel is positioned in the X-direction. By way of a support in the Z-direction and by way of a positioning bore in the Y-direction in a positionally correct manner with respect to the adjoining covering parts and is aligned such that uniform, clean joint patterns are ensured between the control panel and the adjoining covering parts (A-column coverings, door coverings and center console).
By means of the adjusting device connected between the pedal bracket and the front wall cover, even high manufacturing tolerances of the body shell in X can be compensated in a simple manner. Y and Z are defined by means of positioning. In this case, all forces occurring during the operation can be transmitted.
The adjusting device has a simple construction; it ensures a mounting of the center console module which is reliable with respect to the process and is easily adjustable. The adjusting device is advantageously formed by at least one weld bolt connected with the pedal bracket, a displaceable screw cap, which carries the front wall cover, being screwed onto an external thread of the weld bolt.
By separating the sealing of the thread and the passage hole from the screwed connection at the adjusting device, a perfect sealing-off is achieved between the vehicle occupant space and the wet space disposed in front of it. In this case, the sealing of the thread can also be ensured in the screwed connection.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of currently preferred configurations thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.